Lead me back to you
by rubberglue
Summary: In the aftermath of 5.04, Gwen notices something developing between Merlin and Mithian and decides to help.
1. Chapter 1

Gwen smiled wryly as she deftly balanced the tray in one hand while rapping against the heavy wooden door with the other. It may have been years but she was pleased to see that her skills remained with her. She had had little chance to use these skills in the last few years so it was nice to know that she could still balance a tray with the best of them.

"Come in!" The curt response startled her. It had been a while since anyone had taken that tone with her. Careful not to spill anything on the tray, she eased the door open. Mithian stood at the window, looking out. Wrapped in a shawl, she looked especially vulnerable.

"I brought you some tea. It might help you sleep." She placed the tray on the large table that dominated the room and poured out the tea.

Not unexpectedly, Mithian jumped at her voice, quickly turning around. "My lady! Oh, you shouldn't have." She quickly moved over to Gwen and tried to help with setting out the tea.

Gwen smiled warmly as she placed a hand on Mithian's to stop her. "It's fine. I can do this. In fact," she said, amusement in her voice, "you'll find I'm quite good at it. Why don't you sit down? You have had an awful few days."

"Thank you." The appreciation was genuine and it warmed Gwen's heart. As lovely as Merlin was and as supportive as Arthur tried to be, it felt lonely to be queen sometimes. Her friends from her serving days, while still pleasant, kept a distance that nothing she did could bridge. It was the same with the people from town. "If you're not in a hurry, I would like some company."

"Of course." Gwen settled into the chair next to Mithian. "How are you feeling?"

"I still feel weak but knowing that my father and my kingdom are safe is a great comfort. We owe Camelot a lot."

"You wouldn't be in this position if not for Camelot and Morgana's feud with us.I'm sorry you had to be dragged into this."

Mithian shook her head. "She's not just trying to bring Camelot down. At this rate, the whole of Albion will be in a mess. Arthur was right. We need to stand together as allies." Mithian shuddered. "Those few days were the worst of my life. I would be glad never to experience anything like that again."

Gwen covered Mithian's hand with her own and squeezed it gently, hoping to give some form of comfort. She too knew what it was like to be Morgana's pawn and while it wasn't something she shared willingly with others, she wanted Mithian to know that she wasn't alone. "Merlin said you were very brave."

It was probably a trick of the light but for a moment Gwen thought Mithian's cheeks turned red at the mention of Merlin. Like she did normally, Gwen kept the information away. You never know when such information came in useful.

"I fear it might have been my fault he was attacked by Morgana. Is he ok?"

No, Gwen mused as she looked at Mithian in the candle light, she wasn't mistaken. The blush staining her cheeks was still there and now she was looking down. "He's fine. He and Arthur were just quarrelling over polishing when I left them so I think he's fine."

"Good. That's good to hear. He too was very brave." Mithian shook her head slightly, then sat up straight, a slight smile on her face. "Let's not dwell on such negative things. Tell me, how have things been since your last visit to Nemeth? You should come again when things are more settled. We could make that trip to the old ruins you wanted to see."

"It hasn't been too bad. I think I will never get used to being Queen, quite honestly. How do you do it? Some days I just want to tear off all these fancy clothes and hide in the kitchen, washing dishes. At least there, a whole kingdom does not depend on how well I wash dishes."

Mithian chuckled. "I was born into this. It's all I've ever known. But you're a great queen and you know that. My father holds you in high regard, especially as he says - " Mithian rolls her eyes and drops her voice in an imitation of her father's. " - she was just a servant three years ago."

Gwen laughed and by the time she left Mithian's room much later, both their hearts were a lot lighter and there was a slight spring in Gwen's step.

* * *

She always woke before Arthur and this morning was no different. As she did every morning, she spent a few minutes just watching him sleep. In sleep, he looked like the young, overly-confident man, untouched by the worries and stress of kingship, who made her heart pound in her house all those years ago. A smile playing on her lips, she reached out and ran a finger gently down his cheek. When he captured her finger in his hand, she gave a yelp before it was smothered by Arthur's kiss.

"Good morning," he murmured as he hovered over her, before sinking back onto the bed and pulling Gwen into his arms.

"Good morning." Her smile widened as Arthur pressed a kiss into her hair. They cuddled and kissed a bit more, treasuring the few minutes they had alone before reality intruded. "Have you ever thought of not being King?" Gwen said teasingly. "Then we could have more time to ourselves." To emphasize her point, she slipped her hand under his shirt and drew patterns on his bare skin, laughing silently when she felt him suck in his breath and grab her wrist.

"I've always wanted to be a farmer." His thumb stroked her wrist and that was enough to make Gwen shiver and heat pool in her stomach. "I think I'd be pretty good at it."

Gwen hummed in mock agreement as he nuzzled her neck and she curled her fingers in his hair. Arthur could never be anything but King. It was in his blood and if she was honest with herself, she loved him for it.

The knock finally came. After they arranged themselves into slightly more decent positions, Arthur yelled "come!", reminding Gwen of her evening with Mithian. Merlin entered with breakfast, easily ignoring them in bed as he set out the food on the table. While Arthur was born to be king, Merlin was definitely not born to be a servant. He spilled a bit of the water and the cutlery clattered noisily against the plates, something Gwen clearly remember being told should never happen. Arthur was already out of bed and pulling on his day clothes.

Pulling her blanket around her, she shuffled to the screen.

"You're not eating with us today?" Gwen heard Arthur ask and she stopped fiddling with her dress. That was strange. Ever since they were married, aside from their first morning as a married couple, Gwen couldn't remember a morning they did not have breakfast together.

"No. I have things to do."

Gwen could imagine Arthur's expression of disbelief. "You? You have things to do? Like what?"

"Like things you wouldn't be interested in."

"Are you going to clean the stables?"

"No."

"Catch up with your polishing?"

Finally managing to tie up her dress, Gwen stepped from the screen to see Merlin shaking his head and Arthur staring at him with narrowed eyes. "Then what do you have to do?"

"Gaius wants me to check on Mithian." The words came out in a rush and Merlin made eye contact with the floor. Gwen looked curiously at him. Gaius giving Merlin work was not unusual. Merlin's eagerness together with his slightly awkward demeanor was though.

"Well then," she said, "you shouldn't keep the princess waiting." Arthur grumbled under his breath but didn't stop Merlin.

"You know something," Arthur said when Merlin closed the door and Gwen settled into the seat next to him. "You know something and you're not telling me."

Gwen smiled. "I remember someone keeping secrets before. I'm not sure you're in a position to talk."

"I told you everything in the end," he pouted as he reached for the bread on the table.  
"And one day, I'll tell you everything."

He harrumphed and stuffed a piece of bread into his mouth. Gwen just laughed before lightly kicking his shin, drawing a smile from him.

* * *

Council meetings were boring. Boring but important, she reminded herself. If Arthur, the man who jumped at every opportunity to ride out of the kingdom, could sit through a meeting which was essentially every knight giving an update on their duties, so could she. From the corner of her eye, she noted that Gwaine was slumped in his chair, eyes closed. Elyan had that look on his face that he used to have when mother tried to teach him how to read. She shook her head, then tried to stifle a yawn behind her hand.

"Why don't you go? Nothing out of the ordinary is going to be discussed in this session," murmured Arthur into her ear. "You said you wanted to spend some time with Mithian right?"

"But -"

Arthur place a hand on her thigh. "Go on. I'll update you."

When Leon finally took a breath after rattling off the number and types of swords that needed replacing in the aftermath of the battle with Odin and Morgana, Gwen stood and made her exit. Slowly she made her way through the long corridors to the wing where Mithian and her father were staying. Arthur had mentioned that Rodor was preparing to leave the next day for Nemeth. Gwen supposed that Mithian would be leaving soon which was why she wanted to spend a bit more time with her.

Deep in thought, Gwen turned the corner and slammed into someone.

"Merlin!"

"Gwen!"

Smoothing her skirts, she looked at Merlin and frowned. "Why aren't you at the council meeting?"

"Neither are you, my lady," Merlin grinned cheekily.

"But I was there for a while. You look like you weren't there at all! I'm amazed Arthur hasn't complained. You know how he likes having you around to suffer with him." Gwen teased as she fell into step with Merlin. As Merlin laughed and then started to complain about how pointless all the council meetings were, it suddenly occurred to Gwen that the only rooms from where Merlin was coming from were the guest rooms where Mithian and Rodor stayed.

"You checked on Mithian this morning. I trust she is well?"

Gwen bit back a smile when Merlin stopped walking suddenly and stumbled slightly. "Uh, yes. She seemed well physically. She was still a little jumpy."

"I see. Perhaps she needs a distraction, something to take her mind off things," Gwen said thoughtfully. "It's a pity that it looks like things are going to be quite busy around here."

"I believe she is leaving tomorrow with her father?"

"That's true. I will miss her. She is very lovely."

Merlin swallowed and nodded.

"You don't think so?" It was difficult to keep a straight face so Gwen settled for staring at the floor as she walked with Merlin. "She's always been good to you." Unable to help herself, she glanced at Merlin. Even in the shadows of the corridor, she could see his reddened ears.

"She's very well brought up." As if he couldn't resist, he added, "Unlike Arthur."

That provided Gwen with the reason to laugh and she took it. "Oh Merlin." She rubbed him arm gently. "I think I'll go see how Mithian is. You should probably make your way to the meeting."

She turned and walked back to Mithian's room, only slightly surprised when she saw a tiny bunch of wildflowers on the floor near her door.

* * *

Mithian took the flowers from Gwen, confusion clearly written on her face. "Thank you."

"Oh don't thank me. They were outside your room. I guess someone meant to give them to you. Perhaps you have an admirer." Gwen sat down and gestured for Mithian to sit as well.

"I barely know anyone here besides you and Arthur." Gwen watched as Mithian bent to smell the flowers.

"They are beautiful flowers. Merlin and I used to walk in the forest and pick such flowers."

When Mithian's eyes became brighter, Gwen smiled to herself. Perhaps her speculation was not completely without basis. Then Mithian sighed. "I don't think they are from Merlin. Why would he give me flowers and why would he just leave them outside the door?"

"Merlin's a great friend. He probably wanted to make you feel better."

Amusement tinging her voice, Mithian looked at Gwen and replied, "I suppose I shouldn't have complained so much to him this morning but he was so nice and understanding. He probably thinks I'm suffering horribly here. I'm not really and you and Arthur have been so good to us."

"Merlin was always a good listener."

Mithian bit her lip and looked at Gwen, a question in her eyes. "Gwen, uh -" Her words faltered and she chewed on her lips again, her fingers playing absently with the flowers in her hand. Then she shook her head. "Never mind. You know what? I'm tired of these four walls. If you have nothing pressing, shall we take a walk?"

"I can't think of a better idea."

Usually, when various princesses and other royalty came visiting and Gwen needed to entertain them, she would take them around the castle gardens where they would ooh and ahh over the royal roses and various other nicely pruned bushes. But for some reason, she led Mithian out of the castle doors and the two of them wandered around the market, chatting lightly about inconsequential topics like the weather and arguing the merits of hunting. When the baker's son bumped into her, causing her to stumble into Mithian, it occurred to Gwen that Mithian might not appreciate being in such close quarters with the townspeople.

"We could walk somewhere else if you prefer."

"This is fine. Remember the last time I was here? You mentioned how you found it useful to spend time with the people outside the castle. I've been trying to do that in Nemeth. Father finds it slightly unnerving, all this mixing with the commoners but when I said you did it too, he relented."

"Your father thinks too highly of me."

"That's your fault really. You shouldn't have been so impressive during your last visit to Nemeth."

"I did nothing impressive."

"That's what you think," laughed Mithian. "This is nice. Being out in the sun and not being in trouble."

They walked a little more, browsing at the various stores. Gwen made an effort to buy something from each of the stores and Mithian followed suit. She liked the market. Everyone was comfortable there and when she spoke to them, they were more likely to tell her things they wouldn't in the large, unfamiliar council room. It was also a good opportunity for her to note possible issues before they blew up into huge problems. As the strolled towards the end of the market, Gwen noticed the Pendragon flags fluttering in the wind and a group of servants working in the sun on the tournament grounds. An idea unfurled in her mind.

"Camelot is having her annual knights tournament in a month's time. You should come and watch. Visit Camelot for a better reason."

A smile stretched across Mithian's face. "I might just do that."

The next morning, Gwen stood next to Arthur, their hands entwined, on the steps leading to the courtyard as the horses were readied for Mithian and her father. Gwen's eyes stayed on Merlin who was preparing Mithian's horse.

"King Arthur! Thank you for everything. If ever there is anything you need, do not hesitate to ask." Rodor shook Arthur's hand tightly.

From behind Mithian appeared and said her thanks as well. Emboldened by their recent interactions, Gwen pulled Mithian in a quick hug. "Do take care and return soon."

Gwen noticed the quick glance Mithian darted at Merlin who was still fussing with the horse before she nodded her head and Gwen couldn't help the feeling of excitement that bubbled in her. When Merlin looked over at Mithian, causing her to quickly drop her gaze, Gwen smiled.

"You seem very pleased with yourself." Arthur murmured as they waved King Rodor and Mithian off.

"I'm just glad that peace has been restored to their kingdom."

Arthur's arm slipped around her waist and he tucked her close to him. "You are still not telling me something."

"I know."

Shaking his head, Arthur kissed the top of her head before leading her down the corridors to their room. Gwen turned back to see Merlin still standing in the courtyard, staring at the gate which the horses rode out off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mithian has written to say she's coming for the knights' tournament." Arthur looked at Gwen in puzzlement. "Why? She was just here not long ago."

"Why not?" Gwen continued studying the budget in front of her and wondered not for the first time why she volunteered to do this. "When does she arrive?"

"Umm, two days before the tournament." Gwen heard papers rustle and looked up at the mess on Arthur's side of the desk. "Have you seen the grain reports?"

Sighing, she reached over, plucked the reports from under his mess and passed it to him. It was a good thing she loved him because doing the administrative duties with him was often a pain as he either tried to push them to her or he moaned piteously through the whole thing. "You really should be more organised."

Arthur's response was to drag his foot up her leg. She smacked it away and frowned at him as she tried to read the budget again. The weather hadn't been good and harvests were down. She and Arthur were trying to decide whether they should spend their resources stockpiling food or give the farmers more help. His foot crept up her skirts again and she sucked in a breath before deciding that she could ignore his poor attempt at seduction.

As it turned out, once his hands got involved, she couldn't because for some reason, she ended up sitting on his lap, head thrown back as he suckled her neck.

"We should be estimating grain stock," she murmured.

"I think that can wait a few minutes."

Gwen wriggled to make herself more comfortable and grinned when Arthur's groan rumbled through his body. "Only a few minutes?" She asked as innocently as possible as she threaded her fingers in his hair.

"Oh I can make it last if you want." Without warning, Arthur stood, lifting her easily into his arms.

Much later, their limbs all tangled together, Gwen smiled contentedly. Maybe having to struggle through kingdom administrative duties was worth it to be married to Arthur, the man who was currently stroking her thigh and nuzzling her hair.

"This is perfect," she murmured.

Arthur's arms tightened around her. "It is quite. Except for that pile of papers on our table."

"Your table."

Arthur laughed. "Ours. We're married now. What is mine is also yours."

"Come on then," sighed Gwen as she pushed herself off the bed and out of Arthur's embrace, grabbing her clothes as she stood. When she noticed that Arthur was not moving, she reached her hand to him and tugged him out of bed. "Don't be lazy."

With fortuitous timing, Merlin pushed open the door, stumbled into the room, slammed the door and flung himself into a chair, unconcerned that Gwen only had her shift on and Arthur was shirtless.

"You do realise that this isn't your chambers." Arthur snapped as he marched towards Merlin, pulling on his shirt.

"Sorry. I was trying to avoid Bertha. I think she has more work she wants me to do."

"Then tell her what you always do - that I require you for something then hide somewhere that isn't my chambers!"

"Arthur! Is Bertha doing it again?"

Merlin slumped with relief. "She is. I thought you spoke to her."

Arthur frowned and turned to Gwen. "About what? What is Bertha doing?"

"She's a stubborn one. But I'll speak to her again."

"Thank god." Merlin jumped out of the chair. "Well, now. I'm pretty sure she's gone so I'm going to sneak off to my room now."

"Wait," Arthur said, confusion in his voice, "What is this about?"

Merlin paused for a beat before replying. "Bertha has been giving me too much work to do around the castle. I am supposed to be your personal servant, not the castle's."

"You're my servant in name only. George does all your duties," snapped Arthur. "And, hard work never did anyone any harm."

"Easy for you to say when you've done none."

Before Gwen could react, Arthur grabbed a sheath of notes and flung them at Merlin, who with a speed Gwen rarely saw, ducked. Picking up her budget notes, she said calmly, "You pick and sort those papers on your own, Arthur. Oh Merlin, Princess Mithian will be visiting in a week to watch the knights' tournament. Could you let Kathy know to prepare a room for her?" She didn't need to look up from her notes to know Merlin's ears had turned red and that he was staring at her.

"Go on," grumbled Arthur as he picked up the papers he flung on the ground. "What are you waiting for?"

Merlin swallowed and Gwen glanced at him. Sure enough, he looked slightly shocked. Giving a quick bow, he stumbled somewhat clumsily out of the room.

"What's up with him?"

"He's probably just overworked."

Arthur just grunted.

* * *

When Mithian rode up with her knights, Gwen felt a jolt of pleasure and not just because of Merlin. It was nice to have someone in the castle who wasn't obsessed with swords and going on quests. Gwen ran lightly down the steps to greet Mithian, noting with a smile that Merlin was already there helping her down. She also noted that Mithian didn't seem to mind that Merlin's hands lingered sightly at her waist.

"My lady!" Mithian smiled broadly. "Thank you so much for the invitation."

She felt rather than saw Arthur's surprise. This was confirmed when the arm around her waist tightened and he pinched her lightly. Ignoring her ridiculous husband, Gwen moved from his hold and hugged Mithian closely.

"I am glad you accepted it. Come, Kathy will show you to your room. Merlin will help carry your things, won't you Merlin?"

"It will be my pleasure."

"Your pleasure?" Arthur asked. "Since when?"

Subtly, Gwen jabbed him with her elbow, a common enough occurrence that Arthur fell immediately into a pouting silence. "We will see you later for dinner?"

Mithian nodded, her gaze on Merlin who was picking up her things.

"Come on," said Gwen as she tugged on Arthur's arm. He followed but not before casting a suspicious look at Mithian and the Merlin.

* * *

Gwaine. Leon was terrible at lying. Percival barely spoke and Elyan would not be able to keep his face straight. So Gwaine it was. He had, as Gwen expected, agreed readily. But the best part was that he asked no questions. It was almost like sneaky plans were an ordinary part of his life, which, if she thought about it, they probably were.

"Would you like me to feign illness tomorrow?" Arthur didn't even look at her as he asked the question, his eyes focused on the paper he was holding.

"What?" Gwen had long finished her share of paperwork and was braiding her hair for bed.

With an exaggerated sigh, Arthur put the papers down. "Do you need me to feign illness so you can come rushing back tomorrow?" There was a twinkle in his eyes and his lips twitched.

Turning back to her mirror, Gwen said as nonchalantly as possible, "I have no idea what you are talking about. Are you feeling unwell?" Although she tried to keep her eyes on her hair, she was well aware that Arthur had stood from the table and was approaching her. She gave up all pretense of braiding her hair when his hands rested lightly on her shoulders. A smile on her face, she closed her eyes and leaned into his warm chest, enjoying his closeness. She covered one of his hands with her own before bringing it up to her lips. "What do you know?"

"I know that my wife has been busy preparing for a picnic she has no intention of going on."

"Has Gwaine been talking?" Arthur's hands were now kneading her shoulders and she relaxed even more.

Her question was rewarded with a slightly harder squeeze on her shoulders. "You do realise that I am King right? And that I'm not completely foolish or blind."

She laughed, her eyes meeting his amused ones in the mirror but decided to say nothing. Then he sighed and his eyes became serious. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I think they quite like each other. They just need a push."

Running his hand through his hair, Arthur stepped away from her and sat on their bed. "I don't like it."

"Why?"

"It's Merlin!"

Gwen raised an eyebrow and waited. If he mentioned anything about Merlin being just a servant, she would -

"Just - Merlin doesn't fall in love. He -" Arthur spluttered a little as he attempted to make the point that Merlin, according to him, was just not a romantic relationship sort of person. Then he changed tack. "Mithian is graceful and diplomatic and intelligent. Merlin is her complete opposite. They may think they like each other now but when Merlin gets on her nerves, and you know he will, she's going to leave him and I'm going to have a sulky manservant on my hands. Or worse, he will leave Mithian and she'll declare war on Camelot."

Gwen watched with a mix of amusement and concern as Arthur got more and more carried away, his voice getting louder, his imagination running away with him and he jumped off the bed, pacing and gesticulating wildly. Eventually, he ran out of steam and flopped onto the bed and gasped, "It's a horrible idea Guinevere."

"Well, if it helps, you broke Mithian's heart and she didn't declare war on you."

"Pfft. She didn't love me. What if she loves Merlin? Although why would she love Merlin? He's -"

"Are you worried about losing Merlin?" Gwen sank into bed next to Arthur.

Arthur paused and stared at Gwen. "What? No, of course not! What rubbish."

Laughing, she curled into Arthur's side. "He might move to Nemeth and you'll never see him again. How will you survive?" she teased.

"Hush." And Arthur did the only thing he knew would keep her quiet. He kissed her.

* * *

The ride to the clearing in the forest was an enjoyable one. The sun smiled warmly on them and it felt as if the forest had burst into life. Gwen enjoyed the wind that whipped against her face as she raced Mithian through the forest. Merlin cantered leisurely behind. Waiting for Merlin to catch up with them, Gwen chatting idly with Mithian about flowers, the difficulty of pleasing all subjects and whether individual interests should ever override the needs of the masses. They got along, mostly, until the conversation turned to hunting. But eventually, they agreed to disagree. Until now, Gwen could not see the appeal of hunting, something she and Merlin often discussed when they both were free, often concluding that Arthur was allowed to be ridiculous sometimes and if hunting was the height of that ridiculousness, they would live with it.

"This is such a lovely day for a picnic. I'm so glad you suggested it." Mithian looked around the clearing, her eyes shining with happiness. Merlin had finally caught up with them and was quietly laying out the picnic.

"It is, isn't it? I was worried that it might rain but the sun looks strong today. It's nice to be out of the castle."

When Merlin finished, Gwen and Mithian sat gingerly on the spread blanket. Normally, Gwen would ask Merlin to join them but this time, she wanted - hoped really - Mithian would do it. Mithian's eyes followed Merlin as he went to sit some distance away, then she glanced at Gwen who smiled and nodded to the question in Mithian's eyes.

"Why don't you join us Merlin?" Mithian's words shook slightly but Gwen was sure Merlin didn't notice. Not when he grinned widely and his ears turned red again. The three of them fell into conversation again but it was mainly Merlin who regaled them with his knowledge of nature. Gwen knew quite a bit of it already but Mithian was clearly taken by Merlin's obvious love for the plants and creatures around. When their two dark heads bent together to examine a flower, Gwen allowed herself a metaphorical pat on her back.

"My lady!" Right on time, Gwaine came galloping towards them, "You need to return to the castle. The king is unwell."

Merlin scrambled to his feet. "We should all go back then."

"Uh no, you and Mithian can stay. I'll ride back with Gwaine."

"No we can't. If Arthur is ill -"

Gwen frowned slightly. She hadn't thought Merlin would be so difficult. "Arthur can't be that ill and Gaius -"

"If he wasn't very ill, he wouldn't be summoning you back. I have to go -"

Mithian stood and nodded. "I agree with Merlin. We should all return to Camelot."

Gwen wanted to stamp her foot but she sucked in a deep breath and tried to quickly salvage the situation. But before she could say anything, Gwaine interrupted.

"Arthur isn't ill. Not really." There was amusement in his voice as he nodded meaningfully at Merlin. "He just wants his wife to return and make him feel better."

Realising what Gwaine was suggesting, Gwen flushed. She was tempted to deny his claims but she saw the anxiety in Merlin ease and the side glances both Merlin and Mithian were giving each other. "Gwaine! Really," she chided.

He rewarded her with a cheeky grin. "Shall we go my lady?"

She nodded then swallowed. "You two enjoy the picnic. After all the kitchens went to quite a bit of trouble. No need to hurry back." When she realised what she implied, she flushed again and quickly made her way to her horse as Gwaine chuckled behind her.

* * *

Gwen hummed as she folded Arthur's shirts. While there were servants to take care of such mundane things, Gwen enjoyed doing them when she had the time. It made her feel connected to her past and reminded her of how hard it was to be a servant. Arthur was off training with the knights and she was enjoying her moment of solitude. Admittedly she was feeling quite pleased with herself and her little matchmaking plan.

So when Merlin and Mithian came riding back into Camelot, faces long and tension shimmering between them, Gwen felt her heart sink.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur squatted beside her and covered her hand with his. "I think the floor is clean enough." Gwen ignored him and continued scrubbing the floor. She heard him sigh. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Relinquishing her hold on the sponge, Gwen dropped ungracefully onto the floor. "I thought they would enjoy the picnic."

Sighing again, Arthur sat on the cold floor next to her. "You meant well."

"Maybe I should have listened to you," Gwen admitted grudgingly. "Mithian was supposed to have a good time here after her last visit. And now -" She shook her head. How did this even happen?

"You were only trying to help," murmured Arthur as he rubbed her back. "I'm sure that it'll blow over. Merlin is hardly one to hold a grudge. It's probably his fault anyway. Do you want me to make him apologise to Mithian?"

Gwen shook her head. "No. I caused this. I should fix it."

"They are both adults, Gwen." She felt Arthur tug her closer and she sank gratefully into his side. "I managed to muddle my way through our relationship. They can do it on their own too."

Gwen lifted her head to look at Arthur. "You certainly didn't make it easy," she said as certain memories flickered in her head.

The arm around her tightened. "I know. But we made it and if they are meant for each other, they'll make it too."

That made Gwen laugh. "I didn't know you were such a romantic."

"I'm not and if you tell Merlin any of this, I'll -"

"You'll?"

Arthur just shook his head, tightened his hold on her and the two of them sat on the cold, hard floor until Bertha came by and almost fainted at the inappropriateness of it all.

* * *

By evening, Gwen could no longer stand the guilt despite Arthur's assurance things would be fine. Merlin had disappeared immediately after the picnic and Mithian had holed herself in her room, pleading tiredness from the riding. For a long while, Gwen dithered, wondering who to approach first. She was closest to Merlin but it was her who invited Mithian down. After going through various scenarios in her head, she sucked in a deep breath and made her way to the kitchens. She would have dinner with Mithian, alone, and try to sort something out.

Not the best idea. Gwen did learn that years of training meant that Mithian was perfectly capable of being polite and even friendly while making it very clear she was not happy. It was not the best dinner and the nagging feeling that it was all her fault made things even worse. Yet whenever she tried to broach the subject, Mithian would deftly change it.  
Dessert was a heavy cake and Gwen was too anxious to enjoy much of it. Pushing her plate aside, she decided to just go for it.

"What happened at the picnic?"

A slight frown creased Mithian's forehead but quickly disappeared - another of those princess skills Gwen never quite learned. "We ate the food, which was lovely and we returned." As much training as Mithian had, Gwen was still quite certain she was lying. Guilt clenched her stomach again.

"I'm sorry. I thought -"

Something flashed in Mithian's eyes. "You arranged it, didn't you? To leave halfway."

Gwen nodded mutely.

"Why?"

Her hands played with the fabric of her skirts and Gwen looked down at her half-eaten dessert. "I wanted to give you and Merlin some time to be alone. I - I had the impression you liked him."

"He's a servant."

The words pierced Gwen. Flatly, she replied, "I was a servant too. In fact, I prepared this meal myself."

"Oh! No," Mithian finally didn't look cool or collected. "I didn't mean that. It's just - Arthur loves you and he is King. He can decide to marry whoever he wants. I'm not Queen and my father -" She shrugged, swallowed and the cool mask fell over her face again. In a voice devoid of emotion, she continued so softly, Gwen had to strain to hear. "I don't think Merlin feels the same way anyway. Not after what I said to him."

Gwen covered Mithian's hand with her own but she couldn't think of what to say.

It took a while but Gwen finally got the whole story out of Mithian and she was fuming, both at herself for thinking that it was her place to meddle and with the both of them and their pride. Despite the fact that Merlin should have just settled down for the evening after a day full of chores, Gwen needed to talk to him.

It was just her luck that Arthur was exiting Merlin's room at the moment she arrived. He took one look at her face then grabbed her arm, pulling her down the corridor with him, until they reached a secluded alcove.

"Well?" He demanded, his hand still wrapped around her arm.

"I'm just going to talk to Merlin."

"Is this about Mithian?"

"He kissed her and -"

"- oh god -"

" - according to her, she drew back in panic, and then he basically acted like it was the most terrible thing that has ever happened to him -"

Arthur groaned and his hand dropped from her arm. He rubbed his face.

"I know," she sighed. "I think she was hurt by his actions then said that it wasn't serious. She's a princess and would never associate with a lowly servant like him. And then it all went downhill."

"You'd think they are teenagers," said Arthur wryly.

That made Gwen smile briefly. "Oh please, you weren't much better."

"I guess. Alright. You do what you think is best. Just try not to start a war ok?" His lips brushed against her cheek before he walked away. What she thought was best. Gwen sighed. She should have never gotten involved in the first place. That would have been best.

Gaius raised an eyebrow when she entered their living quarters before gesturing that Merlin was in bed. Quietly, she padded to his room and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Go away Gwen."

"How do you know it's me?"

There was a lot of movement and then Merlin sat up and glared grouchily at her. "Of course it's you. I expected you earlier actually."

She folded her hands on her lap. "I'm sorry."

Merlin stared at her for a while before pulling her into a hug. "Ah, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. Or at least I should have apologised."

"Was the kiss that bad?"

Gwen heard Merlin chuckle. "Well, it wasn't quite as good as the one you gave me."

She shoved him lightly and he grinned at her. "Really."

"It was perfect really. But I panicked because, well, you know why. Then she said those things about me being nothing more than a lowly servant and I suppose I said something about royals being arrogant and stuck up."

"And I thought you two were such well-behaved people. What will you do now?"

"Avoid her?"

"Merlin! She likes you. And -"

"And she's a princess! Gwen, not everyone can be like you. Status still matters. Maybe not in Camelot. And what can I offer her anyway? It's ok Gwen. I'm resigned to my fate." Merlin sighed dramatically and flopped back onto his bed.

"Your fate?"

"Yup. I'm destined to serve Arthur till I die, alone and unwed." She couldn't help it. She laughed and fell back on the bed next to Merlin, who smiled wryly at her. "You know, this would be considered scandalous."

Propping herself up one hand, she grinned down at Merlin. "And who's going to tell? Now, spill. What is it about Mithian you like? And when did you start having feelings?"

* * *

The situation was not unsalvageable Gwen decided as she got ready for bed. Sure, the two of them had said some not terribly kind things to each other in their initial panic but now that she'd gotten Merlin to agree that he would apologise and generally be more receptive and open if there was a next time, all she needed to do was provide that next time. And maybe talk to Mithian before that next time to ensure that all went well. She smiled and hummed happily to herself as she turned down the beddings.

"That's not a good sign." Arthur strode into the room still clad in his armour. "What are you up to now Gwen?"

"Maybe I'm just happy. Maybe I made some good decisions at council today."

"Maybe you have another matchmaking plan," said Arthur as he slowly removed his armour.

Gwen smirked as she leaned back on the soft pillow. "And for that, I shan't help you with your armour at all."

"I really don't want a war with Nemeth."

She grabbed his pillow and aimed it at Arthur's head. It turned out she wasn't too bad a marksman.

* * *

Mithian and Gwen stood next to the training grounds and watched the knights prepare for the tournament. The nearer Arthur got to them, the louder their appreciation of the other knights.

"Look at Percival's arms. I'm sure that alone makes him favourite for the tournament."

Arthur grunted as he landed a blow on Elyan's shield. "I'll have you know that I've won this tournament the most number of times."

Gwen grinned and saw the same on Mithian's face. It was a new day and Mithian didn't seem to harbour any sort of grudge against Gwen despite the failed picnic. They took breakfast with Arthur and then Gwen suggested they watch the knights train. It would be fun and hopefully, put Mithian in a good enough mood to talk about Merlin.

"I think Gwaine stands a better chance," Mithian said quite seriously although Gwen could see the twinkle in her eyes. "He's very crafty and I like how he practises without armour."

"You mean, without his shirt?"

Gwaine chose at that moment, as if he could hear them discussing him, to wink exaggeratedly at them. Mithian waved and Gwen gave him the thumbs up. Arthur scowled and went after Elyan even harder.

"So, which knight?"

"Which knight?" Mithian looked curiously at Gwen.

"If you could, which knight?"

"They're all very nice but -"

"But they're not Merlin?" Gwen slipped in quietly. "He's sorry."

Mithian shrugged then walked away from the training ground. "That's nice."

"He does like you, you know."

"Really? Because I remember him saying I was arrogant and stuck up." Hurt crossed Mithian's face and she turned away.

Gwen grimaced. "I believe you told him he was just a lowly servant?"

Mithian carried on walking in silence and Gwen followed beside her. At least the hurt on Mithian's face had faded somewhat. "Gwen. I may have been thoughtless but it doesn't make it untrue. He is a servant and my father. My father isn't Arthur."

The teasing atmosphere from a few minutes ago had completely disappeared. "Arthur wouldn't approve of you and Merlin too to be honest. I think he plans to keep Merlin for himself forever," said Gwen lightly, hoping to lighten the atmosphere.

It didn't work as Mithian seemed not to hear her. "You and Arthur. Was it difficult?"

"Yes. It was. But it was worth it in the end." Gwen paused slightly, thinking of the years before they wed. "I was nervous too, unwilling to commit. Arthur was the crown prince, me just a servant. What hope did we have? But Arthur was insistent. Oh, he never really pushed but he was always there, showing me he cared, that he would wait." Gently, she placed her hand on Mithian's shoulder. "No one is asking you to marry Merlin. But if you don't give each other a chance, then you might miss out on something special And I think Merlin is very special."

"I don't know Gwen. At the picnic, I was foolish. We were laughing and he was just so open, so happy and I felt this tug in me, this desire. It scares me."

"It scared me too. Falling for the crown prince. What manner of madness was that?" Taking Mithian's hands, Gwen continued. "Arthur is far more romantic than I am but I can tell you that there is nothing more wonderful than loving someone and have that someone love you."

When Mithian said nothing, Gwen sighed. "At the very least you two owe each other an apology."

* * *

When George served dinner instead of Merlin, Arthur looked suspiciously at Gwen. She smiled as serenely as possible and dropped her hand to his thigh, massaging it gently.

"What are you up to now? Where is Merlin?"

"He's tied up at the moment."

"And why isn't Mithian joining us for dinner?" Arthur clamped a hand on hers to stop her from stroking him.

Gwen shrugged. "She probably has better things to do than spend time with boring old us."

"Guinevere."

"Maybe they're stuck in the storage room." She wriggled her hand from under his and started running it up and down his thigh again. Arthur groaned and leaned over to kiss her.

Somewhere in the distance, she heard George mutter something about taking his leave.

* * *

"I can't believer she did this," grumbled Merlin. "What kind of Queen does such things?" He slumped onto the hard ground and glanced at Mithian who looked as annoyed as him.

"A queen who thinks that we belong together." Mithian's voice was flat and hurt coursed through Merlin. She didn't have to sound so unenthused about spending time with him.

Then he remembered Gwen's words. "I am sorry I said you were stuck up." The words came out in a rush and he avoided eye-contact. When he didn't get an immediate reply, annoyance built in him. Well, he apologised so Gwen should be happy and let them out of this place soon.

"I'm sorry too, Merlin. I wasn't thinking and I was upset you - well, you know."

All the unhappiness drained from him as he stared at her profile, head bent, her posture a lot more vulnerable than usual. Slowly, he moved closer until their shoulders were almost touching. "I panicked when you kissed me," he whispered, still keeping his eyes front, away from her. "I guess it seemed strange that someone like you would want to kiss me."

He heard her gulp and wondered if she was going to tell him it was a mistake. Merlin readied himself to hear that.

"Gwen says that it wasn't easy for her and Arthur."

Merlin frowned at the change in subject. "I know. I was there. Arthur was a pain. Mind you, he's a pain normally but he's worse when his relationship with Gwen isn't going so well."

"It's not going to be easy for us. That is if there is a chance there is still an us."

The breath whooshed out of his body. Whatever he expected when Gwen happily locked them into the storage room, this was not it.

Mithian played with her hands. "Is there?"

"My lady," he croaked, then mentally smacked himself.

She turned to him and he could see her warm, brown eyes and the slightly parted lips. Slowly, he bent over and brushed his lips across hers. A sigh escaped, although he wasn't sure from which of them. He pressed firmer against her lips and her eyes closed.

"I think Merlin, if we're going to kiss like this, you should call me Mithian." Her breath puffed against his cheek as she pulled away slightly.

Merlin groaned her name before capturing her lips again.

* * *

"They are not yelling at each other. That's a good sign."

Arthur sighed. "Open up the room."

"If you see them naked and making out, it's your own fault," teased Gwen. Although she was pretty sure that wasn't going to be the case, she still hesitated a little before slotting the key into the lock and giving it a firm twist. Hopefully, with all the noise she was making, they would be smart enough to ensure they were decent.

The two of them were seated slightly apart. But Gwen noticed the slightly dazed look on Merlin's face and Mithian's swollen lips.

"Sorry. I must have locked this out of habit. Are you two alright?"

_~Epilogue~_

Gwen helped Arthur with his armour. It had been a long time since she had done anything like this but apparently, one didn't forget such things.

"You should be in the royal box, waving to the crowd."

"Mithian is there. I'm sure she knows what to do. After all, she is our special guest."

Arthur took the helmet from her and shook his head. "Really Guinevere. And I used to think that you didn't have a romantic bone in your body. I can't believe you gave up your seat in the royal box to Merlin. And you are here helping me with the armour. The two of them aren't even watching the tournament."

Gwen laughed, raised herself on the toes and pressed a kiss to her husband's cheek. "Here," she took out a piece of cloth, "I've a token for you. For luck."

"I don't need luck," Arthur pronounced haughtily but he grinned back at her, took the cloth and gave her a hungry kiss.

Following him out of the tent, she watched as he got ready to fight Leon. Then her eyes travelled to the royal box. Arthur was right. Merlin and Mithian's attention wasn't on the tournament. Their heads close, Mithian smiled widely as Merlin whispered something in her ear.

Smiling, she dragged her attention back to her husband on the field.

* * *

A/N: I'm actually surprised that Merlin x Mithian is so popular. Again, thanks for the feedback. Sorry this fic isn't that long as well. But I do like Merlin x Mithian so perhaps I'll write more of them. :)


End file.
